Castilian
by Airbenderavatar
Summary: Waking up on the cold cliff tops that make up the Southern Air Temple. It may seem like a dream at first but it begins to open up the story that lies within herself. Who she is and what she is destined for. Far from home and from the life she once lived. Fate has been cruel but Balthazar can do nothing but let it play out. So many dimensions so little time. The nightmare is coming.
1. Chapter 1

Castilian

 **Author note: I apologise for the lack of activity this past nearly two years but my laptop broke, only just managing to save my files before I got a new laptop. I've been busy with A-levels and exams that has been extremely time consuming and stressful. Sadly I am putting The Return on hold because I want to focus on this new story. This story has been one I have been writing for literally years, this is my edited version as my original version I have changed slightly after going so far and wanting to change some aspects.**

 **I hope you do enjoy this story and when I get back into The Return I will go back as that also needs editing from some holes I realised are in it. This story I hope to update every two weeks or so, maybe sometimes a month as I'm now in University and that takes priority over everything else. However because of the original version I do have most of the story line mapped out in my head and in previous writings so that's a good start.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Legend Of Aang/The Last Airbender (whichever you decide to call it because technically the first and second box sets had The Legend Of Aang but I'm just being pedantic :P)**

 **However Castilian is a character created by me and characters around her (I.e. Balthazar) are mine muhahaha**

 **Without further ado here's Castilian.**

Prologue

He paced across the dimly lit room methodically as his mind whizzed through multiple possibilities and their outcomes. It was too early and he knew it yet he had no other choice. Any other option he took would lead in disaster and that wasn't something he was willing to let happen. His life had not been easy and the path he was going to lead her on wasn't exactly going to be a comfortable ride either. The pacing stopped as he went over to the control desk. A smooth black surface, raised off the ground with glowing blue buttons and levers. Above the desk were three large flat screens that hung from the ceiling with thick wires. The entire room was dark, so dark in fact that you could not see the actual ceiling nor the walls. The only way you could identify the floor, apart from standing on it, were the blue lines that ran across like a circuit board which spread out from the control desk.

The man wore a cloak that made him blend into the room with his hood up but a pair of light brown eyes shone through else the room seemed completely empty. Eyes that held years of experience and pain but also the spark of joy and happiness. He sighed however with his eyes downcast at the present moment as he pressed a button with one long slender finger. "I'm sorry but you're the future. I hope you will forgive me in time." One hand passed over his face in exhaustion and he gazed up at the screens.

The middle screen crackled to life and as it cleared the image of a bedroom began to emerge. The bedroom was small but filled with a wooden wardrobe, a cream coloured chair and a bunk bed with storage cupboards underneath. The walls were a light shade of purple whilst a large window that took up most of one wall was situated opposite the door. Outside it was dark, the sun long gone and within the room it was dark. Some stars shone through in that summers night but most were covered by thick fluffy clouds and the street lamps that blocked out the light. It was quiet, no cars drove passed. The only thing you could hear if you strained your ears was the soft breathing of the girl on the bed. She had long brown hair that cascaded slightly over her face though not enough to block her peaceful face as she slept, eyes closed and her hands gripping the covers slightly.

The cloaked man stared at the sleeping girl. She was only 16 years old he thought to himself. Too young for such danger but with some hesitancy he placed one hand flat on the control desk. It was a long moment later that his hand began to slowly glow a dark purple. Not noticeable at first but the colour and brightness grew till it lit up his cloak, face and the room around him. The purple energy spread, covering the once blue buttons in that purple light till the entire desk was bursting with said energy. At that time inside the screen the same purple light began to pulsate around the girls form before in a blink of an eye she disappeared from the room in a flash of light. The man quickly retracted his hand as the glow dimmed then went out completely so the desk was once again black and blue. He pulled the lever next to him and then several buttons in rushed succession as the screen to the right crackled to life.

The same girl appeared on the screen, still asleep yet with no bed nor covers. Nor was she within any walls but in the middle of nowhere. Around was darkness but in the few moments that passes light began to creep in as the sun began its long crawl upwards at the arrival of the morning. To the right of the girl was a stone wall with fresh white snow piled high, however on the other side there was a long drop to the ground. You could not see the ground at all as high up as she was the clouds obstructed any vision downwards. The stone wall made up the temple. The great Southern Air Temple which was now sadly abandoned. Placing her here though would set her on her path towards her destiny. He knew that but although there wasn't anything he could do now an idea popped into his head. A gift. He turned from the monitors and rushed over to a corner. It held a small pile of things, his collecting over the years he supposed. He moved a small cardboard box out of the way and stacked to a pile on the right. Underneath held a small leather backpack he had once used. Back in the day. His fingers gingerly grasped the two leather straps, lifting the possession up before for a long moment it seemed he moved back to the control desk. Once he got to the desk he undid the button at the top to open the bag as he peered inside.

Nodding to himself everything was in order his right hand began to glow that bright purple. A split second later a rumble of what sounded like thunder rippled across the room and an unknown wind blew through the room that tugged on his hood though it didn't slip down. In front of him grew a large purple portal the swirled with different shades of purple. Without hesitation he stepped through and found himself in the girl's bedroom. The dark room cascaded shadows from the light from the portal making the already purple walls seemingly glow. At total random he grabbed some trousers, a t-shirt, jacket, socks and a pair of trainers before packing them tightly inside the backpack. He glanced around the room in thought before turning back to the portal. His hand glowed purple again and in response the portal seemed to shimmer for a quick moment. He stepped through and the portal closed behind him, leaving the bedroom in complete darkness once more.

Instead of stepping through to the control room he instead found himself standing next to the girl who still slept soundly. With the sky still somewhat dark and the winter air a little chilly he gently took out a blue jacket he had taken from her room and laid it over her. She shivered for a moment before again becoming still. He looked up at the sky then around, down to the depths below, then sighed. It had to be this way he kept reminding himself though it didn't make him feel much better. The grips of doubt were creeping in, as were the grips of guilt as he looked down at her in sadness. She was the future after all. He would not live forever and yet nor would she. So many things could go wrong. Oh he knew the risks. This was the safest path but every path had its fair share of risks. This one was no different. He only hoped… Oh yes he hoped she would make it through and that when they finally did meet she wouldn't hate him for all he had done. He had hated him all those years ago, a small part of him now as he truly realised what it was like. He just held pity now. This was what she would feel also in the years to come.

He knelt down to her, pushing a strand of hair from her face that covered her right eye before gently whispering. "Be safe. I will be here to guide you but the people here will teach you what you need to know. Learn from them. Experience this world fully and it'll help in the years to come." He rested a hand gently atop her head, she mumbled something incoherently in her slumber which gave him a small smile, such innocence. "Please forgive me for my actions. One day you to will understand this great strife for yourself. Be strong and be vigilant we all count on you."

He stood up again giving a swift glance to the rising sun and then to the portal. "Until we meet again. Hope it shall be in better circumstances." He said before bowing low and leaving through the portal which closed rapidly behind him.

He returned to the control room, his body ridden with shudders. His feet stumbled as he made his way to the desk before slapping two hands onto the sides and lurching forward. Two small drops of liquid plummeted and splashed against the black panels that held the desk together as a sob escaped his dry lips. His eyes were closed. Closed from the worlds for he did not wish to see them. For just once in his existence he did not want to see what was happening across them. Not now. He would once again look at the screens and view like he always did. Like an observer but for now he could not bear it.

If he had taken a glance at the screens, even for a moment he would have seen the black blur that ripped through the girl's room and into the cliff area she was now in. But he did not look and the black blur, after coming into that new world, disappeared into the sky as the sun rose.

The late sun had begun to gain speed as it rose and as the sunlight crept across the rocks and earth it streamed over the girls face. It's bare warmth covering her like a thin blanket against the cold though it was not enough to stop her shivering as it reached across her entire face. That was when her eyes began to open. Brown eyes met the sky above at the start of a new day and a new life. She just didn't know it yet.

Season 1 Episode 3 - Chapter 1

The first sensation I remember when I woke up was that of cold. That and the feeling of goose bumps across my arms as I shivered uncontrollably. I hadn't left the window open had I? It was summer it certainly shouldn't be this chilly. It wasn't till I opened my eyes that I knew and understood the true extent of my confusion. Well it did indeed multiple my questions from that to maybe one thousand. A picture holds a thousand words I had once been told yet this sight held all of which with an accompanying question mark. A bold question mark at that. I sat up rather sharply, my hands pushing painfully on the freezing ground below. Ground? I looked down and saw stone. This was definitely not my mattress nor the place I had fallen asleep in. I looked down at the blue jacket that was draped over me and cuddled it for warmth, putting my arms into the sleeves and zipping it up. This had been in my wardrobe that I last remembered. I was positive about that since I put it inside there the other day so what the heck was going on?

As I took in my surroundings of rock and sky I stood up and put my back against the flat wall behind me. The snow instantly numbing my feet and I looked down and cursed slightly under my breath at my stupidity. I really needed to find somewhere warm. A cave around perhaps? With a cautious step I peered over the edge. I was surprised that I couldn't see the bottom all I could see was mist and clouds. Strange. How high was I up then? I didn't feel lightheaded from altitude. Shouldn't I feel that? My vision blurred for a second as a dizzy spell took over causing me to retreat quickly back to the safety of the wall. Normally I wasn't scared of heights but seriously I had no clue where I was or whether this ground was safe at all. It could give way at any moment. I needed to move away from this quickly. I had no wish to stay near here. The cold and being in the open was an unpleasant feeling.

As I turned to move my foot grazed something. Confused I looked down to see a smallish brown bag. This must have been lying here with me. Why? It wasn't mine nor had I ever seen it before. "What the hell?" I picked it up anyway and opened up the bag. I know it wasn't mine but for it to be beside me it had to hold some sort of importance besides I hoped there was food or something. The thought of food caused a ripple of sickness through me. How was I meant to find food, or even water for that matter, up here in the middle of nowhere? How was I going to survive? The snow was all I had around me at this moment. The sickness doubled as I found no food inside though there was a water bottle. What surprised me more that caused a wave of worry to flood me was the fact that my clothing were inside. Why would someone put my clothes inside a bag? There was only one explanation. Only one to explain all this.

"I'm dreaming of course!" I exclaimed brightly. "None of this is real! When I wake up I'll be in bed at home." I shook my head and laughed. "Ha I was so worried! Right lets go enjoy my dream then. One of my more interesting ones for sure!"

I laughed again as I followed the ridge round, throwing the bag onto my back with carelessness. Honestly it was amazing the quality of the dream though, I was impressed. I must have been more tired than I thought! Seriously deep sleeping! I carried on walking, taking in the amazing view with awe. So high up I was and it was beautiful. I must have left the window open, it would explain the cold during my dream. I didn't recognise the place however so I really needed to get somewhere warm or away from the elements. Searching would helpfully find out where I was. It was intriguing. I shivered against the cold, pulling my jacket tighter around my frame. Even though this wasn't a dream I didn't really to get imaginary frostbite. I laughed slightly at my own joke although a sudden gust of cold wind blew my hair and made me grit my teeth. Shit this weather. I hope it didn't get worse. I was liking this dream and I had no wish for this to turn into a nightmare.

The edge I noticed was widening, gradually as I only just realised. I hoped it meant there was somewhere I could hold up and stay warm, well warmish up here. A cave would be very helpful right now though given my past experience of dreams they don't always go your way when you want. It's more when you need. I shrugged my shoulders and rounded the corner. My mouth opened slightly in awe. This wasn't what I was expecting. To my left were high wooden poles stuck into the ground with a hoop at each end that had a revolving door inside. I recognised this place.

"The Southern Air Temple." I breathed to myself, a plume of white cloud escaping my mouth and rising into the air.

Of all the places to dream… I turned around and saw a large patch of snow on a precarious edge, below however was a helmet. Red and grey with deep black eyes that stared back at me. I jumped back slightly in surprise and slight disgust. A Fire Nation helmet. I took a few steps back with my hand over my mouth but that would mean that Monk Gyatso… A sickening feeling rose at the back of my throat. Somehow I swallowed it back down but I turned away from the helmet quickly walked back to the path I had trekked up.

A bald boy rushed past me, taking me by surprise as I fell over, the ground froze my bottom in a matter of seconds. My breath caught up to me as I turned around to get a better look at the boy. He wore orange clothing with blue tattoos. This dream… Wow… He stopped for a second realising something the spun back around, a face lighting up like a kids at Christmas. He ran back up towards me, a giant grin on his face.

"Are you from the Air Temple? Or are you visiting? I'm Aang. Where us everyone?" He spouted out the three questions in such a rush I nearly didn't catch them though he stood there with hopefulness in his eyes.

My eyes drifted to the floor, he didn't know yet… Oh god.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs." A voice said from behind us as we both turned to look at the new people.

They both wore blue clothing, a male and female. Both stood shocked however the male was the first to react getting out a boomerang from a holder on his back and rushing towards me, the sharp blade glinting in the morning sun. I jumped back, my eyes wavering on the weapon with apprehension. Please don't get any closer. I willed as I gritted my teeth to stop myself from shaking. It was only just then I realised I was. Whether it was from the cold or from fear I couldn't decide. Maybe both I supposed.

I raised my hands and spoke, taking a small step forward. "Please I'm not here to harm I'm a traveller."

He saw my step as an advancement and pushed the blade into my neck. I felt the warm ooze of blood trick down my neck. He hadn't cut in deep but I flinched at the small pain the wound gave me. The cold wind chilled the wound causing it to sting even worse.

"Who are you? Are you from the Fire Nation?" He asked accusingly, not moving the blade or loosening his grip.

"I'm Elie. No I'm not from the Fire Nation I'm a traveller." I answered truthfully, keeping my hands raised and my body tense. I could hear my heart beating in my ears.

"Sokka that's enough!" The female argued from behind. "She's harmless look."

The male now called Sokka, though of course I knew that already, looked at me from head to toe and seeing no weapons he relaxed and lowered the boomerang. I took a breath of relief and lowered my hands.

"Sorry about my paranoid brother." The female apologised. "I'm Katara by the way and you've already met Aang."

I laughed uneasily. "Haha yeah." I put a hand on my neck and winced. "I have a brother too though he's definitely not as protective as yours."

Sokka gave me a sour look at that comment but didn't retort. Katara came up to me and removed my hand, she eyes the cut and smiled with what I could guess was relief. She had such kind blue eyes and her hair was partly braided with two strand each side of her head and then put into a bun at the back. I looked over at Sokka who was putting the boomerang back in the holder. They did seem alike, his blue eyes were more watchful. Aang's grey ones were definitely playful if his bountiful energy was anything to go by.

"I'll heal up fine." She told me, turned around and giving a warning glance at Sokka. He seemed to sense it as he looked up then sighed.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets and going over to Aang who was gazing around.

I noted his face was a mixture of hope but sadness. The worst was yet to come. I went up to Aang as did Katara as we looked over at the densely packed sticks that I had seen earlier.

"So that's where my friends and I would play airball!" Aang exclaimed in delight, whirling round to his right and said. "And… over there would be where the bison would sleep… and…" He trailed off and I heard him sigh. Aang…

"What's wrong?" Katara asked with swift concern noticing Aang's dramatic change in demeanour.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now it's just full of weeds." He looked down, his mouth turned down in sadness, eyes close to tears. "I can't believe how much has changed." He mumbles.

I glance at Katara and Sokka as they look at each with worry as Sokka suddenly changed the subject. Although I don't input just stand there. He's going to find out sooner rather than later…

"So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?" Sokka asked putting on a smile as Aang's face lights up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Katara and I watch from the side lines as Aang and Sokka stand on the poles, each having a hoop behind them. Aang had his right hand out using his air bending to rapidly spin the ball. Bit of an unfair advantage to be honest but after Sokka stabbing me a sly grin was not missed on my face. Katara and I saw Aang beginning to spin the ball around his figure, I cross my arms and wait. It was six-nil at this point so I knew what was about to happen. My sly grin grew wider. He threw the ball up high. Very high that although I followed it up with my eyes it was just a tiny blip in the sky. Sokka watched the ball nervously also. Aang however being so confident, his grin not leaving him, puts his hands behind his back and shuts his eyes. Prepare yourself Sokka I thought to myself, a laugh nearly escaping my mouth. Katara also has a smile on her face though her eyes tell a different story. They're full of worry. This blindness can't hold forever and she knows it. Just as motherly as ever. Oh Katara.

One eye cracks open and at that precise moment he bends the air which send the descending ball forwards at an alarming speed. It hits the first stick before bouncing back and forth from stick to stick so quick I could hardly follow it with my eyes. I give up following the ball and looked at Sokka who stares hopelessly at the incoming pain. The ball hits its mark right in his stomach as he gets flung backwards through the hoop. The door continues to rotate as he falls to the ground nearby.

"Hahaha." Aang says in triumph. "Aang seven, Sokka zero." Showing the score with his fingers and moving his down to his toes and back around again to emphasise the zero.

I glance over at Sokka, looking battered. "Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt."

His body goes still then he begins to move forward. I follow his eyes and I see the helmet, the same sick feeling begins to rise but I clench my fists and force it down. Sokka crawls towards the helmet and I begin to walk forward also despite my high desire to run.

"Katara check this out." Sokka says quietly to his sister, looking over at me as I approach before looking back at the helmet.

As her eyes fall on the object she says with contempt in her voice. "Fire Nation."

"We should tell him." Sokka decides, I nod in agreement.

Katara, seeing us both decide Aang should know, turns around and calls. "Aang, there's something you need to see!"

Aang was still playing with the airball but hearing Katara call he looks up and shouts back. "Okay!"

I knew what would happen now and just as I thought as Katara looks between Aang approaching and the ominous helmet. Quickly deciding whether to see that happy face fall or remain, she waterbends the snow from above as it engulfs the helmet and partly Sokka, much to his annoyance.

At that moment Aang reaches us and asked. "What is it?"

Katara stumbles out a lie with uncertainty. "Uh… just a new waterbending move I learned."

Although the lie is obvious in her voice Aang doesn't pick up on it and replied. "Nice one." I sigh quietly to the side so no one can hear. "But enough practising." Aang adds with excitement in his voice. "We have a whole temple to see!"

All three of us watch him walk on and once he is out of ear shot Sokka, who wipes away the new fallen snow from his head and shoulders, says to Katara in a sad tone. "You know, you can't protect him forever."

I look at the two siblings, struggling to tell a 12 year old the horrors of what happened here a hundred years ago. "He's going to find out soon." My voice was quiet but oddly certain and strong for the tone. "His entire civilisation was wiped out that's not something you can ever hide from him. I know he's an innocent child but he has to know."

Katara looks back at me uncertainly, her face crestfallen. Just like a mother to a child, to see that happy face broken… Sokka says nothing either though I see he agrees with me, his mouth is set into a thin line. Even with your best efforts Katara, I think sadly to myself, he'll find out soon. Sooner than you think.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Fun Fact: The story was originally going to be called Dimensions.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the Prologue and Chapter 1**

 **Please review and favourite if you wish I enjoy feedback ^_^**

 **Any ideas are also welcome as are questions or suspicions ^_^**

 **AirbenderAvatar**


	2. Chapter 2

Castilian

 **Author note: Well I managed to get this done over two weeks so yay I stuck to a target I made ^_^ whoop! Now this is the end of episode 3 season 1. Not all chapters will follow every episode and some chapters may not even be an episode from the series just the setting but that'll come later ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Legend Of Aang/The Last Airbender (whichever you decide to call it because technically the first and second box sets had The Legend Of Aang but I'm just being pedantic :P)**

 **However Castilian is a character created by me and characters around her (i.e. Balthazar) are mine muhahaha**

 **Without further ado here's Castilian Chapter 2.**

We move towards the entrance of the Air Temple although Aang runs out in front while we lag behind him. Sokka and Katara are looking at each other gravely but I walk alongside them. I don't make eye contact with them though I instead stare in front, keeping an eye on Aang. He'll need us…

"Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't." Sokka insists, making his voice low just in case Aang overhears.

Katara begins to walk away from him, not wanting to believe what he has to say. "I can for Aang's sake."

I give out an angry breath, it doesn't matter whether you try or not. Aang has to grow up. Sokka speeds up to walk beside her again, I continue to walk behind. I already told them my argument but that won't matter soon.

"If he finds out the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated." Katara argues, the motherly instincts of protecting the young boy they just met clearly clouding her judgement.

Ahead of us Aang calls us three. "Hey guys!"

He's pointing to a large statue as we approach, my eyes begin to water as I realise who the figure is. It's an airbender monk. I stay behind them and hastily wipe my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

"I want you to meet someone." Aang says with a smile.

"Who's that?" Sokka asks, voicing his and Katara's question with interest.

"Monk Gyatso." He replied proudly. "The greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know."

We watch him bow to the statue and I remember the part where Monk Gyatso made pies and Aang was doubting the fact he was the Avatar. Oh Aang… So much responsibly for a twelve year old. But if they hadn't of told him Aang would be… I turned away, clenching my fists to stop myself from crying. The tears were welling up but I couldn't, not now.

"Elie are you alright?" Sokka asks, seeing I had turned from the group.

I didn't answer just nodded before turning back around and looking ahead at Aang. Sokka didn't push the matter further and I was glad. I didn't exactly want to crack and tell everyone what was going to happen. The timeline had to remain how it was.

Katara approached Aang putting one hand onto his shoulder. "You must miss him." She said quietly.

He answers with one word. "Yeah." Somewhere I hear the disappointment and sadness of not seeing anyone else here as he moves further into the temple.

As Aang moved further into the temple, his demeanour still saddened from the memories of his old mentor, I watched. I couldn't begin to imagine the feelings that coursed through him right now. I had never met Monk Gyatso though I wish I could have. I knew loss but this was different. Everyone dealt with loss in other ways. I knew only too soon would we see Aang's sudden change but he was strong, I could see that clearly underneath his childish behaviour. I knew he would learn to deal with grief as do us all.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked as Aang began to climb the steps up further into the temple.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary." He replied, carrying on his ascent without stopping. "There's someone I'm ready to meet."

At that Katara looked over at her brother who just shrugged in response. We walked off to follow Aang up the steps and then down a long corridor that brings us to a huge wooden door. On the door three blue coloured swirls are mounted on the door in a triangle pattern. Almost woven around them are hollow tubes that twist back and forth. In the dead centre are three red and gold tubes, the middle is horizontal whilst the other two are vertical. The hollow tubes come around to the bottom of the large swirl pattern that opens up to horns, one each side. I look in awe of the design and the quality of it. For it to last this long it was well made.

"But Aang." Katara starts, doubt in her voice. "No one could have survived in there for a hundred years."

"It's not impossible." Aang contradicts with ease in an offhanded way. "I survived in the iceberg for that long."

"As did Appa." I added with a shrug as Katara turns to look at me.

She waits a moment before realising her mistake. "Good point."

"Katara, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!" Aang exclaimed with large hopefulness.

After a hundred years most of what the Avatar did would have been lost. Only the Avatar himself can access the Avatar state and know more than anyone else about it. He needed Roku's help. Sokka popped out from behind Aang with an eager expression planted on his face. Oh I knew what he wanted.

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!" He said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

I could just see the drool. Disgusting. He rushed forward, running straight at the door with full force. Obviously he expected the door to open with ease but as his body slams into it with a thunk, I wince imagining the pain he just endured. He strains against the door, putting all of his weight in hopes that it will open. It does not. We just stand and watch until he slides down in defeat. It's so comical I have to suppress a giggle.

As he slumps down he looks up at Aang expectantly. "I don't suppose you have a key?"

"The key Sokka." Aang replies. "Is airbending."

I watch intently as he begins to airbend. It's so incredible to watch up close and a smaller side of me thinks bitterly that I do not possess such a power. To feel the wind like a second nature and interact with the breeze. It would be… just amazing. He takes a breath, raising both arms into the air before pushing them forward. His right leg goes forward within the movement as two jets of air from each arm fly into the two horns. My breath catches. I know I saw him airbend earlier with Sokka but being so close and such a simple movement. It's beautiful. We watch as the air travels through the tubes and each spiral flips one by one. As it flips the back is revealed to be of maroon colour, unlocking the mechanism behind. The door begins to open slowly as we peer in. It's dark and cavernous, so much so that none of us can see far inside. The sun outside the temple only giving us a short amount of light into the newly opened chamber.

"Hello?" Aang calls hesitantly. "Anyone home?" He starts to walk inside with myself and the water tribe siblings following behind.

As we walk further inside we begin to see clearer what's inside the sanctuary. Statues. They're aligned into a swirl pattern towards the centre. The other three head to the centre of the room while I hang back, instead going towards one of the outer statues. All of them are beautifully carved and not one damaged but then again that door hadn't been open for a hundred years, maybe even longer.

"Statues?!" I hear Sokka exclaim to which I sigh quietly to myself in annoyance. "That's it? Where's the meat?"

I notice Aang and Katara begin their own conversation, ignoring Sokka. I look back at the statue I'm touching. The only one in the group that truly shows it's age. It seems to be made from wood unlike the others and his arms are missing but behind him a great spirit looks over. Raava… I sigh and glance back at Aang. I wonder when we will he learn about the spirit of light residing in him. I remove my hand from the statue and nod my head in recognition and appreciation.

"Past lives?" Sokka speaks up with scepticism in his voice, knocking my out of my own thoughts. "Katara, you really believe in that stuff?"

"It's true." She protests. "When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

"That's why the statues go in a specific order." I add, crossing my arms and looking at him. "It keeps the balance with each nation having an Avatar originating from their group."

Sokka shuts up at that and instead we glance over at Aang who is staring at the statue at the end of the spiral. From where I'm standing I can see the male statue though I don't need to be up close to know who it is or what he exactly looks like. The long beard and robes with a metal hair piece pulling part of him hair back into a short bun at the top. The hair style surprisingly is still the same if I remember correctly but I look at the hair piece with sadness. Aang however continues to stare blankly at the statue until Katara goes over and begins to shake his shoulders.

"Aang, snap out of it!" Katara says loudly, still shaking the young airbender.

It seems to do the trick as he suddenly blinks back to reality, glancing over at Katara with confusion. "Huh?"

"Who is that?" She asks, looking over at the statue Aang had been so interested in.

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me." Aang replied without hesitation and I frown as the previous Avatar's fate comes to the forefront of my mind unwillingly.

"You were a firebender?" Sokka exclaims, noting the firebender clothing adorning the statue. "No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

"Sokka." I say in a monotonous voice. "I literally just said about the cycle in which the Avatar is born. Besides every Avatar learns all four elements. They're all firebenders."

Katara I realise just chooses to ignore him, similar to my brother and I. "There's no writing. How do you know his name?" She realises, looking everywhere one the statue with confusion.

"I'm not sure…" Aang replies in thought. "I just know it somehow."

Sokka growls in frustration. "You just couldn't get any weirder!"

I roll my eyes. Sokka is way too sceptic. I feel someone or something behind me and I notice the other three do also as we turn around simultaneously towards the door. The three freeze as we spot a long shadow advancing towards us. I leant against the sanctuary wall as the others hide behind statues. Sokka in front of me stands behind one whilst Katara and Aang further to my left huddle behind another.

"Firebender." I hear Sokka whisper as I face palm at his stupidity. If it were a real firebender they'd have heard him a mile off and we'd all be in dire trouble. "Nobody make a sound."

"You're making a sound!" Katara points out in exasperation.

Both Aang and Sokka face her and give her a short shhh. I cross my arms and watch the scene unfold.

"That firebender won't know what hit him." Sokka whispers as he raises his weapon, a blue club type thing.

I can't see much from my vantage point as I sneak behind one of the statues. Sokka jumps out of his hiding spot and charges before suddenly stopping in surprise. Katara and Aang look around carefully. I grin slightly as we all take in the small adorable animal sitting in the doorway. It's a winged creature covered in white fur with large eyes and long ears that droop slightly downwards on its back.

"Lemur!" Aang exclaims in delight.

"Dinner…" Sokka says instead as I see in disgust drool collecting around his mouth.

"Don't listen to him." Aang says gently to the creature, approaching it slowly. "You're going to be my new pet."

"Not if I get him first!" He declares as they both lunge at the same time.

The poor little lemur watches as both try to grab for it with their arms outstretched. He bristles like a cat with its fur standing on end and dashes away from the two with a scream. Aang and Sokka quickly recover from the lunge as they race out of the sanctuary after the lemur who is bolting it out of the temple.

"Wait!" I hear Aang call. "Come back!"

Despite the situation I begin to laugh, Katara shakes her head in disapproval but I catch a smile playing across her lips. Whilst the two kids run around after the distraught lemur we take a walk around the statues. With each I notice the changes in fashion and hair styles but the same determined face remains. With each new face I begin to wonder how the monks managed to keep this place so secure from anyone. I sigh and glance upwards to see the hundreds more in a spiral. So many Avatars, so many lifetimes. Each with different experiences and memories. Years of history between the nations lying with each individual Avatar. Their choices, regrets and loves. Friends and family. Enemy and comrade. For such a large gap without the Avatar to guide this world… Would this war have gone on for a hundred years if Aang hadn't have been in that iceberg? Or would he have been killed along with the other air nomads? I shook my head of such depressive thoughts and wiped my eyes hastily with my sleeve. The dust was getting to me.

I hear Katara gasp and I look up to see her standing in front of Roku but the eyes… the eyes are glowing. I swiftly look around to see the others glowing also in quick succession upwards.

"Aang!" Katara exclaims worriedly.

We begin to run. If the statues are lighting up then I know that he's entered the Avatar state. The Avatar's spirit has awoken and the other temples around the world know it too. The Avatar has finally returned.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Katara and I run towards the destruction as earth begins to fly everywhere and the wind whips up our hair. We see Sokka sheltering behind some rubble as we swiftly join him. I glance over to see Aang. His tattoos are aglow with blue light along with his eyes. A sphere of air encompasses him and remains of the building fly everywhere. We grip on for dear life. One wrong move and we're off the mountainside.

"What happened?" Katara shouts to Sokka over the noise and even I can barely hear her or her brother's response.

"He found out firebenders killed Gyatso." He explained and I curse quietly under my breath.

"Oh no, it's his Avatar spirit!" Katara replies in alarm. "He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm him down."

The wind buffets us as we grip tighter to the somewhat safe rubble. I glance back at Aang before looking over at the two.

"Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka insists fearfully.

"Good luck!" I shout to Katara who nods in reply.

Sokka and I watch as Katara slowly approaches Aang. She has to stop for a moment as the wind intensifies to prevent her from being blown away. Aang and his sphere however begins to slowly rise into the air as she gets closer and takes hold of a rock for support.

"Aang!" Katara shouts in a strangely calm voice like a mother to a child. "I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, Elie and I, we're your family now."

I'm taken aback at her statement. Family… When I wake up I'll be home with my birth family but these guys I'd love to be family. To be there for Aang because I know how hard the death of someone close to you feels. To be there for Katara and Sokka. Katara the mother and Sokka the annoying but caring deep down kind of guy. They've been through hardships to. They're in a war. But I know, right now, I'd do anything for them.

"We're here for you Aang, always." I add with a smile.

We watch him descend and as his feet touch the ground the wind dies away. His glow still remains but all three of us approach, Katara and myself on one side and Sokka on the other.

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise." Sokka says gently.

Katara takes one of Aang's hands and I place a hand on his shoulder and the glow instantly fades. His legs collapse beneath him has he lowers to the ground in exhaustion. Sokka and I let Katara hold him by the shoulders as they both kneel.

"I'm sorry." Aang says tiredly to Katara.

"It's okay." She reassures. "It wasn't your fault.

"But you were right." Aang said sadly. "And if the firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones too. I really am the last airbender."

Katara with no response holds onto him tighter instead. Sokka and I each put a hand on his shoulder. I glance over at Monk Gyatso's remains and blink back tears. I should have woken up by now. I don't want to see his corpse and the other air nomads. I want to wake up.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

We walked back to sanctuary together. Aang remained silent for the journey back and while Katara and Sokka packed he stood and looked at the statue. I sat by the door silently watching him. My backpack was on my lap and I was hugging it for comfort. I know how hard it was to lose someone so close and dear to you. I hoped Aang would be alright. I knew he was strong but even the strongest can start having cracks.

Katara entered the sanctuary and up behind Aang. "Everything's packed. You ready to go?"

Aang remained looking at the statue and didn't turn around. "How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?"

"Maybe you'll find a way." Katara replied in a hopeful voice.

Both of them turned to see someone familiar. In the doorway once more was the pesky lemur. As I stand up and leave behind them we watch as the lemur runs to Sokka, depositing a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. Much to his delight of course as Sokka begins to eat hungrily while the lemur dashes away, probably scared he'll be mistaken for fruit. I laugh quietly to myself at his antics. Katara and Aang also adorn smiles which lifts my heart slightly.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka." Aang notes happily.

"Can't talk." Sokka replies, his mouth stuffed with food that I look at with a raised eyebrow. "Must eat."

The lemur scurries towards Aang, up his chest and perches on his head like a bird. "Hey little guy."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Outside the temple I get my first glimpse of Appa. His gorgeous white and blue fur blows in the wind and his powerful legs stand waiting with his saddle ready. He glances over at the lemur before back to his friend Aang.

"You, me, and Appa." Aang says to the lemur. "We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together. Katara, Sokka, Elie, say hello to the newest member of our family." He walks over to us with the lemur perched on his arm.

"What are you going to name him?" Katara asks curiously.

The lemur suddenly jumps off, surprising Aang before returning a second later with a fruit. "Momo." Aang decides at that moment.

I glance over at Sokka with a grin as he stops still with his mouth waiting to bite the fruit that is no longer in his grasp. Aang and Katara start to laugh and I join in quietly.

"What happens now?" I ask, cutting into the laughter.

They stop and stare at me confused before Aang asks. "What do you mean? You're our family now."

Katara smiles at me. "Would you like to come with us to the Northern Water Tribe?"

I gasp in delight. "Of course! I'd love to!" I rush forward and hug Katara then Aang and finally Sokka who hugs back awkwardly. An image of my own brother comes to mind although then I frown about this dream. It feels different but I can't place it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

During the twilight hours we fly off on Appa, the wind blowing my hair back and the feeling of being up high just makes me grin. Aang is on the back of the saddle as he watches the clouds begin to obscure the view of his home. We give him his privacy as I look inside my backpack. It surprises me I have this even though it isn't mine and I can't fathom where in my imagination it would come from. I rummage around to find spare clothes and a water bottle but right at the bottom I touch something hard. My fingers grasp around the object and retrieve it. It's a book with a metal binder. A pen is clipped to the side and I notice a picture sticking out the side. As I pull it out I nearly drop it, the wind almost carrying it away. It's a photo of me and my family on holiday. My Nan in the middle, Mother above her and Grandad to the side of her. I'm in front of him, next to Nan and my brother is in front of Mom, to the left of Nan. Why would a photo of my family be in here? Hesitantly I open the first page to see writing. It's not mine. I don't even recognise it but I find my eyes glued on every word.

 _Elie, first I would like to apologise for where you are but that is unavoidable. Secondly you must know this is not a dream. This is another dimension which I have taken you to. You will remain here until the Firelord is defeated. Only then can I return you home. You have already made friends with the Avatar and his companions. You will need to be with them. There is a darkness approaching, a darkness not of this land. I wish there was another way but it is out of my control. I shall see you when the time is right. Balthazar._

My breathing had stopped as I read and a sinking feeling entered my stomach. Was this real? Sokka cutting my skin, it felt like a real wound. I bled! Monk Gyatso's body, I saw it, clearly. It wasn't blocked from view nor did I wake up from seeing it even though it made me feel sick. Right now in a cold sweat as the realisation sinks in. I should be waking up from this. I feel sick. Oh god!

"No." I whisper.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Fun fact: The meeting of Team Avatar and Elie was going to completely different with her being found in a forest asleep.**

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2**

 **Please review and favourite if you wish I enjoy feedback ^_^**

 **Any ideas are also welcome as are questions or suspicions ^_^**

 **Airbenderavatar**


End file.
